The interior materials such as surface material for furniture, an electronic product, a sash and a gate, etc., a tile, a wall paper, closet material, ceiling material and floor material, etc., are mass produced and then a user has to select some of ready produced materials for interior and thus he/she can not produce interior materials in a small quantity depending on what he/she needs.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart showing a supplying method of wallpaper as one example of interior material according to the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, the supplying method of wall paper according to the prior art is as follows:
(1) A step of planning a design: A manufacturer of interior material may select a target market and analyze the existing products. According to the result thereof, a produce concept such as an image motive, color and texture, etc. is chosen.
(2) A step of manufacturing a design: A unit pattern and color are designed according to the chosen concept.
(3) A step of developing a design roller: A large roller of a high price for mass production, with produce able width and length, is manufactured based on a unit pattern and a color that is designed. The roller may be a print roller or an embossing roller. The print roller performs a gravure printing by forming a desired design on a cylindrical printing roller and then filling grooves with ink to transfer to wall paper. The embossing roller compresses wallpaper and forms prominence and depression patterns as same as formed on the roller to wall paper.
(4) A step of manufacturing prototype products: The prototype products are manufactured using the developed roller.
(5) A step of evaluating and presenting the prototype products: The produced wall paper is evaluated and among them the wall paper that is expected to sell well on a market is selected. In general, among the prototype product designs that are produced, about 20% thereof is selected for mass production. A sample book of the selected designs is made to distribute to selling agencies. A user can select wall paper from the sample book distributed to agencies and the selected wall paper is delivered to the user from an interior material manufacturer.